Daughter, Daughter
by cusshey
Summary: PEWDIEPIE BROS ONLY Felix and Stephano were rescued by a girl with a hand gun. Stephano seems to know her but her changing attitude towards Pewdie is starting to cause problems. Felix finds friends and confused relationships along the way, why is Stephano acting so different towards him now? And why does this girl only care about his golden friend? T for language, gore, guns BROFIS


**All Characters apart from any OCs belong to Felix and Amnesia and all other respective owners. Any inner thoughts or feelings are purely for this fanfic. All relationships and sexualities are purely for this fanfic. Felix and Marzia are currently in a happy relationship irl.**

**-Daughter, Daughter**

**Chapter One.**

The Bro, arms extended, mindless rage plastered across his face, limped slowly towards the fallen man and his golden friend. Stephano, had long disposed of his blade once he realised the creature had thrown his human friend across the room in an effort to end him. He had run to comfort him. Wrap his arms around him. This was the end.

"Felix..." He muttered, looking down sadly at the friend he now held bloody in him arms, Pewdie was conscious enough to hear and faintly see Stephano. His mouth tasted metallic, something he associated with blood. "I'm sorry.. Old friend." The golden man spoke softly. Pewdie closed his eyes. Ever since he was transported here Stephano became tall and animated like he was living, like a human, like a man, even he did not know how Pewdie got here and what the hell was going on. But now he was going to die here, this isn't a game anymore. No. Not anymore.

A sound. It was sharp, and loud, aggressive, and.. Then a feeling of deep hard pressure overcame the man's ears in a dull numb silence, it felt like his ears split apart. He opened his eyes, he was deaf to the world now, he watched as the Bro silently fell to the floor, he felt his heavy body make inevitable contact with the wooden ground. Felix's eyes darted around the room frantically, his back huddled against a wall, his eyes finally landed on a figure, their arm outstretched holding the obvious silhouette of a hand gun. Female, it was hard to make out her features in his groaning eye sight, her arm silently fell to her side but she did not sheath her weapon, she turned to him, her mouth moved, he couldn't make out what she was saying, but he could tell she was screaming, and she was moving so slowly, and all he could hear was a stinging ringing in his ears, Pewdie winced and scrunched up his eyes and nose, made a low moan,

"...MOV..FUC...ELIX...FEL...STEPHA...UCKING..ELL.." Pewdie looked at this girl with astonishment as his hearing began to rejoin him, he felt Stephano move from beside him, as the golden man pulled him to his feet.

He was being dragged along corridors, doors and torches flew past him as Stephano tugged on his arm, the girl ran in front of them, her fire arm held with two hands outstretched before her. Pewdie couldn't focus on her, couldn't clearly tell what her hair colour was or what she wore, he looked down to his own blood stained sky blue shirt and ruined trousers, the beads of sweat threatening to fall from Stephano's brow. He couldn't keep focus, he kept drifting in and out of consciousness, cold to warm to... He couldn't understand.

"FIND...OOM...CLOSE...REST...DERSTAND?" He heard Stephano's voice, but he didn't know if he was talking to him or to her.

"CLOSE...ROMISE..IND A...BE..OKA...UCH...LOOD...URRY...ASTER QUICK..." Her voice, he wondered if they knew each other. Then he couldn't remember anymore.

"Hey. You. Guy? C'mon, wake up ya lazy ass." The girls voice resinated around the room, it was a strong Australian accent, dripping with sarcasm and inpatients. Pewdie regained his hearing he noticed, he was lying on what seemed to be a bed, Stephano, wheres Stephano.

"Ugh, leave him alone Austin. He'll come round eventually, just give him some time to rest, its not like it was just a scratch." Stephano's French tone resinated around the room. Pewdie lay on one of the green lush beds that the house contained, they had found a lockable bedroom which the trio quickly took advantage of.

"Well what about food huh? What about a bathroom? What about weapons?"

"Ughh, shut up, girl."

"Oh. So i'll leave then?" She went to pick up her weapon and made to get up.

"Ughhhh, non non non.. Stay si vous plaît. I apologise, I just care about that man, I thank you for what you did, and I would appreciate it if you were to stay with us... For a little while." She scoffed at what the statue said, and played with the gun in her hands.

"Well. If he wakes up. You can ask him what you wanna do, clearly he makes the shots around here and not you."

"That is not true, You know that. I help him through these places." Stephano muttered defensively.

"Oh? Then why don't we move him out of here, and find what we need? You know thats the best thing." Silence. She was right. He knew she was. Pewdie stirred, moved, tried to sit up. Stephano briskly moved to his bed side to help him. The girl stood and waited at the foot of the bed scowling at him wildly, blue eyes fixed, pixie nose scrunched. Stephano fussed with Pewdie's clothes and injuries and spoke to him frantically. Pewdie wasn't listening.

"..Thank you.. Who are you?" The Swede spoke, mustering an ounce of strength into his feeble words. Suddenly her forward going nature subsided, she shied away from him a little and looked to the floor.

"Austin." Said Stephano, "Not whats considered a common name I know, just go with eet." He noticed she wasn't exceptionally pretty, not even particularly averagely fair, and all the confidence she had with Stephano had gone. Stephano. He had one arm protectively around him, his other hand subconsciously fiddled with the corner of Pewdie's shirt.

"I'm Fe-"

"I know." She muttered.

"Oh. Well... Thank you for saving us." Pewdie said with a faint smile.

"Huh. Yeah well. We didn't need any more death around here. Besides, it wasn't you I was saving." Pewdie looked to Stephano, who was silent now. Where did that confidence come from? Touchy subject...

"Pewdie, this girl.. She-"

"SHUT IT GOLDIE... It doesn't matter what I am, lets just get out of here before the fucking human gets us in trouble again." She looked awkwardly back to the floor, and then turned around so her back faced the two men to hide herself.

"...Aren't you human?"

Pewdie POV.

Stephano helped me to my awkward feet, fussing over every scratch and bruise, every dried piece of blood on my clothes and skin made his face contort as if the wounds were his own. I couldn't decide if I liked the gir-Austin. Austin. What a pretentious name, something about it is really 'Oh-look-at-me-and-my-really-cool-name', I smiled to myself at my thoughts. She's been so quiet, especially when I try to speak with her, occasionally she'd snap at Stephano, quite viscously to be honest. She didn't even try to save me, it was to save him...

"Felix? Pewdie?" Stephano's words brought me back to reality, pitiful reality.

"Sorry..."

"Eets quite alright, mon ami, now zen, shall we go?" My gaze flickered to Austin. I then realised, was I... checking for her permission to leave the room? Why would I? What in the? I don't even...

"I guess..?" I stammered, even I wasn't sure what our situation was here. Austin raised, and left the room, a shy blush on her face, it wasn't the kind of blush when your crush walks by, or you do something embarrassing in public, no, it was.. just there, and I couldn't quite get over the fact that it made a see through barrier between her and us, not that I wanted to get through to her, I mean, what is she to me? My respect for her is gone, she could have let me die and my opinion of her in my grave would stay the same as it is now, she doesn't care about saving lives, she cares about herself. And apparently Stephano.

"Uhmm," Her small head popped around the corner of the door into the room again, "if you two are coming.." Her voice but a whisper, she seemed incapable to produce such volume in her voice as she did earlier, she wouldn't make eye contact and her head was gone just as it appeared.

"Vhy, of course! Come on Pewdie! Vee go now! ^-^" Stephano wrapped an arm around my waist and tugged me out the door, I couldn't help but wince slightly in pain, Stephano noticed quickly of course, and began fussing over me again, I brushed his hands away, this had to stop, he never acted like this before, he would always call me names and laugh if I got injured or messed up what I was trying to do, and say I should have listened to him, now, he's acting as if I was a bomb, and a single scratch would set me off.

**A/N: SUUUUPPPP, so like, heres the first of my Pewdiepie fanfic, I hope to continue with this and change my fanfic image. Its been a very long time since i've done this! So hi. I'm Issy and stuff, aka Cusshey :3 By all means PM me with plot ideas, character ideas, absolutely anything, my stories are for you amazing people and you amazing people are who I want to please. So by all means PM me with anything you would like to say, as always, review and favourite for more! I love all of youu, you make this possible for me 3 *Brofist***


End file.
